Many components, including bearings, may be exposed to and need to operate under different temperature conditions. In some cases the bearing or bearing components are disposed on devices or structures that do not respond to temperature changes in exactly the same way the bearing or bearing component responds. For example, the devices or structures can expand or deform differently in response to temperature changes. This may occur, for example, in rolling-element bearings used in an aluminum housing. Such rolling-element bearings therefore may include temperature compensation elements between the rolling-element bearing ring and the housing.
Rolling-element bearings are known that have a flange on their outer ring. An elastomer ring may be disposed adjacent to the flange and function as a temperature compensation element. For this purpose the elastomer ring may be pushed or pressed onto the outer ring. The elastomer ring usually has a very high thermal expansion coefficient. If the outer ring and the housing expand at different rates, the elastomer ring should expand at such a rate that, at least in the axial direction, no clearance arises between the housing and the outer ring. This can happen, for example, with a temperature increase or temperature change. The elastomer ring should thus compensate for an increase in clearance which can arise, for example, at an operating temperature.
In order to allow the outer ring to move in the housing a clearance is often provided between the outer ring and the housing. In addition, under operating loads, conventional polymer rings often behave like a fluid. Under an applied load, the rubber-type material can thus also be displaced into the two gaps between the housing and the outer ring (which can also be configured as a flange outer ring). This process can be referred to as “gap extrusion.” Under unfavorable conditions, such as when there is an alternating mechanical load, the temperature compensation ring can fray at an affected edge and a material loss can thereby occur. This material loss can possibly reduce a length-compensation capability of the temperature compensation ring or of a temperature compensation bearing. This is undesirable, and under certain circumstances can even occur with temperature compensation rings that are disposed between components other than the bearing ring and the housing.